


Help Me Forget

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, F/F, GP Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Light breathplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Post Rio olympics, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: After Hope's ban, Carli goes to see her friend, and ends up helping her forget, if only for a moment.





	Help Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting a fic like this, but I couldn't find one so I decided to write one. (If you find one please let me know!!)
> 
> I'd like to point out that, although Carli is consenting, they do not discuss limits beforehand, and so Carli does not know what Hope is going to do. Therefore, I tagged this slightly dubcon, just to be extra safe.

Carli's footsteps were cautious as she approached Hope's room. There was no way to know which version of her friend she'd find on the other side of the door. Furious Hope, filled with anger at what she viewed as an unfair sentence from U.S. soccer. Or maybe it would be sad Hope, curled under her blankets and sobbing at what had just happened. There could be numb Hope, refusing to believe, refusing to accept it.

But, no matter which Hope was on the other side of the door, Carli knew that she had to go in. Because, even if there was a slim chance that she'd ever admit it, her friend needed her.

So, not bothering to knock, Carli pushed Hope's door open. 

Her friend was sitting on the floor next to her bed, wearing only her bra and a pair of athletic shorts. Her jersey was clenched in her fist, knuckles white and eyes unreadable. Even for Carli, who could almost always tell what Hope was feeling.

Carli approached her slowly, as she might a wounded animal, voice even quieter than her footsteps.

"Hope?"

Hope gave no indication that she'd heard Carli, but her fists tightened slightly around the fabric.

"Hope. Honey, can I... can I do anything?"

"Can you turn back time?"

Hope's voice was rough, and Carli could tell that the other woman had spent a lot of time crying over the past week.

"Oh, Hope... I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, Hope was on her feet, kicking a book across the room, screaming wordlessly. Her hand slammed into the wall, and Carli was shocked that her knuckles didn't break. Her feet flailed out, colliding with the bed frame. 

Carli stood still as a statue, watching her friend yell in anger, face getting redder and redder. She was breathing heavily, fists clenched, knuckles bleeding as she finally stopped.

"Hope?"

Hope seemed to have forgotten that her friend was there, if the way she whipped her head around and widened her eyes.

"Hope, honey?"

Then, her friend was on her.

Hope's strong arms pressed Carli against the wall, looking desperately into her eyes.

"I need to forget, Carli. Just for a few minutes, please. I need to forget about this."

Carli's heart was pounding as Hope held her to the wall, and as their eyes met, the midfielder could see the pain in the keeper's.

Any resistance she might have felt, any hesitation, melted away at the sight.

"Use me. Use me, Hope, to forget."

Hope nodded, then pressed a bruising kiss to Carli's lips. The midfielder wrapped her legs around Hope's waist as she returned the kiss, letting Hope press her tongue into her mouth, teeth clashing against teeth. After a minute that stole Carli's breath, Hope pulled her lips away from Carli's and moved them to her neck.

She alternated between biting at Carli's neck and soothing the bites with her tongue. Carli moaned, tightening her legs around Hope's midsection. She tangled her hands in the keeper's hair and pulled lightly.

"Fuck, Hope."

Hope pulled Carli off of the wall and tossed her onto the bed seemingly effortlessly. Carli landed on her back, but quickly moved to a seating position against the headboard. Hope loomed over her, eyes full of lust and the desire to dominate.

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up."

Hope's dangerous tone made Carli clamp her mouth shut as Hope curled a fist into her hair.

"Thank God. I just want to fuck you, not listen to you run your mouth."

Carli never thought she would be a girl who enjoyed this kind of treatment, not by a long shot, but as Hope yanked off her bra to reveal her breasts to the midfielder, she found that heat was beginning to pool between her thighs.

Hope followed her bra with her shorts, leaving her just in her boxers, through which Carli could see her sizable cock, which had already begun to harden at the thought of being buried in her friend's warm, wet pussy.

"Take off your clothes."

Carli rushed to obey, and tossed them onto the floor to join the rest of the mess. Hope's keeper's hands grabbed onto her breasts, squeezing them hard and lowering her head to bite at the tops. 

"Fuck, Car, look at your tits! I should fucking fuck them, along with the rest of your holes."

Hope shucked off her boxers and Carli's eyes widened at the size of the woman's cock. If it had looked big through the shorts, now it was enormous. She and Hope had fucked before, but it had been years, and Carli's pussy was almost certainly going to ache when they were finished. 

Shoving Carli down onto her back, Hope gave her another brutal kiss as her erection rubbed against Carli's muscular thigh.

She only lingered for a moment, then her lips were replaced at Carli's lips by her cock.

Unceremoniously, Hope shoved the organ into Carli's warm, wet mouth. Carli didn't have much of a gag reflex, but as Hope fucked her face, she couldn't help but choke around her.

Hope didn't pay any heed to her friend's gagging, instead fucking her mouth harder and deeper until her balls slapped against Carli's chin, the other woman's nose shoved into her pelvis.

"Fuck," moaned Hope as Carli gagged around her cock. "Your fucking mouth! Such a good hole for my cock!"

Tears sprang to Carli's eyes as her throat bulged, struggling to accommodate the organ. She was certainly going to feel her friend in her throat as well as her pussy in the morning.

Just as Carli was starting to struggle to breathe, saliva falling out of the corners of her mouth, Hope pulled out. All the spit that had been lubricating her cock as she fucked Carli's throat came out along with it, and Hope's member glistened.

"God, you fucking slut!"

A slap whipped across Carli's tits, Hope raking her nails over the other woman's nipples. Carli gasped in pain, a sound that seemed to spur Hope onward. 

"Look at you! Look at these fucking things, just waiting to get fucked."

Hope squeezed Carli's tits together, then quickly let go and yanked Carli's hands forward to replace her own.

"Squeeze them together, cunt! I'm not going to do all the fucking work!"

Carli's pussy twinged and, if her hands hadn't been busy creating a silky channel between her breasts for Hope's member, she would have reached a hand down to rub at her slit. 

Again, Hope didn't waste any time before shoving her thick cock between Carli's tits. She was still wet from her time in Carli's mouth, and Carli moaned at the feeling of her own saliva rubbing against her tits.

Hope fucked Carli's tits silently, the occasional pleased groan escaping her lips. Carli squeezed her pussy around nothing, getting more and more frustrated. She wished that Hope's cock were buried inside her pussy, hell, even inside her ass. At least then Hope's balls might slap against her clit.

But, Hope wasn't fucking her holes. She was fucking her tits- which, in itself, was enough to make Carli even wetter at the slight humiliation of it- and Carli didn't want to know what would happen if she stopped holding her tits together to touch herself.

Suddenly, Hope stopped, pulling her cock out of the passage and pinching her nipples.

"I've always wanted to do that. Not as good as fucking that tight cunt, but not bad at all."

Carli whimpered at the filthy words, but the noise was cut off when Hope whipped her around so that she was on her hands and knees, legs spread slightly and pussy on display.

Hope ran a hand across the hole, felt how wet Carli was, and laughed cruelly at her friend's attempt to push back into her, desperate for some friction on her aching cunt.

"Stay _still, _you whore. I'm going to fuck this cunt, and you're just going to lie there and take it."

"Hope, pl-"

Hope wrapped her fist back into Carli's hair, pulling her head back _hard. _Her other hand slapped Carli's pussy and the midfielder squealed, words cut off.

"Shut the _fuck _up, cunt! I told you to fucking shut up, I don't want to listen to you talk, you're just here to get fucked by my cock."

Carli nodded in agreement, and Hope used the hand that had just slapped Carli's pussy to guide her cock into the hole.

Carli's mouth flew open at the stretch. She really had forgotten how huge her friend's cock truly was- it was at least an inch longer than her husband's. and certainly far thicker. Hope had shoved the entire thing into her in one stroke, condom that had appeared out of nowhere rubbing against Carli's walls.

A strangled noise came from Carli's mouth as Hope's cock split her apart.

"Such a tight fucking cunt," hissed Hope as she thrusted. Her hand hadn't let go of her hair, forcing her head back. Her other hand held onto Carli's hip, so hard that it was sure to leave a bruise.

Carli's skin felt like it was on fire. Although her pussy hurt, she was finally getting the friction she needed, and if she could've, she would've been rocking back to meet Hope's thrusts.

As Carli clenched around Hope's giant cock, the keeper let go of her hair and wrapped an arm around the midfielder's neck. It wasn't tight enough to cut off Carli's breath completely, but the woman taking Hope's cock opened her eyes wide in shock, arousal and, if she was being completely honest with herself, a twinge of fear.

She knew, realistically, that Hope would never hurt her, not really. But, as her cunt tightened around Hope with the lack of oxygen, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of panic.

"That's it, cumdump! Tighten around me, make me cum!"

Carli gasped as Hope held her still, forcing her walls to squeeze around her cock as she thrusted. Hope's body pushing against her clit drove Carli wild and, combined with the fact that her cock was hitting spots inside her that hadn't been touched since the last time the keeper fucked her, was driving her wild.

Then the friction was gone, as was the arm around her neck, and Carli whimpered as full breaths flooded back into her lungs.

Hope was unsympathetic.

"That's dangerously close to words, cunt. Now, hold still. I'm going to come all over that pretty fucking face."

Hope discarded the condom then wrapped her hand around her cock, using slick she scooped from Carli's pussy to jerk herself off. She thrust into her own hand, and Carli couldn't help but notice that her balls were tightening.

Using one hand, Carli played with her tits while the other hand, finally, was able to wander between her legs and rub at her clit. Hope was too lost in chasing her own climax to worry about Carli's, and it diddid take long for the woman to cum all over her own fingers, pussy spasming as the ache left by Hope's cock began to set in. 

"Fuck!"

The former USA keeper exploded, her cum shooting out to coat Carli's face. She kicked off the seed that had landed on her lips- it tasted infinitely better than her husband's. As Carli wiped her friend's cum of onto a blanket, she heard a noise coming from above her, a noise which moved down as Hope collapsed onto the bed.

A noise that sounded disturbingly like tears.

"C-Carli, I... I'm so, I'm s-sorry."

Hope puked the blanket around herself, stuttering out her apology. 

"What? Why?"

Carli cautiously laid a hand on Hope's shoulder, and this time her friend collapsed into her chest.

"I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have done that."

Carli rubbed Hope's back. 

"Why not? Didn't it help?"

"Y-yes, but... I was mean to you."

Carli's brain sounded the alarm. Hope Solo had never worried avoya being rough before. 

"Hope, honey, I knew what I was getting into. I'm really okay, though I'm definitely going to feel your cock tomorrow." 

Hope sobbed, and Carli guided them to lying down, Hope's head resting on Carli's shoulder, neither caring about the fact that they were rather sticky. They lay for almost a full minute before Hope spoke again.

"I'm so fucked, Carli." 

Carli steeled herself- she hadn't thought that Hope wanted to talk about it, but if she did then Carli was going to listen, how much the memory hurt.

"Hope..."

"How could I have been so stupid? I should've just kept it in, should've..." 

She trailed off, and Carli ran a soft hand over her hair. 

"Everyone hates me now..."

Hope's voice was a whisper, full of more pain than Carli could stand to hear.

"No, baby, no. Not everyone, not even close. I could never hate you. It wasn't a good thing to say, but no matter what happens, I couldn't ever hate you."

This was certainly a comfort to Hope, but the tears dripped steadily out of her eyes onto Carli's shoulder. 

"I'm... I don't have a job. I don't know how ro do anything except play. That's all I am."

"Oh, Hope. Darling, you're worth so much more than just the game. This isn't going to be the rest of your life. It won't. And if you ever need me, for anything, I'll be there. I'll take care of you."

This only made Hope cry harder. 

"I don't deserve you, Car. I really don't, you can't... You can't be seen with me. It'll ruin you." 

"It's not about deserve!" Carli exclaimed fiercely. "You're my friend! And I don't care if it ruins me, because you, Hope Amelia Solo, are more important. So, I'm going to be here."

Hope sobbed into Carli's breasts, a combination of relief and overwhelming guilt crashing over her.

"It's okay, Hope. It'll be okay. I swear, I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to type this up on my phone, so if you see any errors, please point them out!!


End file.
